Insanity of Normalcy
by doubledgedtruth
Summary: **!!!!CHAPTER 6 IS UP!!!!**What if the T-virus never outbroke in Raccoon city? How would things be different? R&R please!! I need ideas
1. What if?

What If...

Leon rode into Raccoon city. It was late summer and he hadn't been there since his grandmother had passed away. It was his first day in taking after his father's footsteps to uphold justice. He didn't like the government's laws, however it was his job to uphold them and to reinforce them. He was upset because it was his first day on the job and he was going to be late. He hoped they had some vending machines at HQ, but he wasn't expecting it. 

He drove past the dinner in town and decided to stop. He pulled in and parked with his black jeep screeching to a halt. He'd never felt more nervous. 

He walked in and in it was a booming Metropolis. He sat at the counter and ordered a burger and fries to go. He then walked around and took everything in, but his eyes were stuck on a girl in the corner with beautiful blue-grey eyes. She was wearing a pink jacket with an angel with fire wings on the back. _An angel with the attitude of a biker, may haps. If Amelia wasn't back home jeesh, I'd be at her feet in a heart beat, but she's moving here in a week or so to be with me and give me time to settle. If only she would have listened to me when I told her I had to say something important, instead of assuming I was going to 'pop the question'...damn I'm way to young for marriage!_

"Can I help you?" A soothing voice startled Leon from his day dream, and he saw the angel.

"uhh...no I was just"

"Staring at me with your jaw dropped, drooling." She rolled her eyes. She out stretched her arm. "I'm Claire Redfield, I'm hear to see my brother Chris." He took her hand and kissed it, then kicked himself mentally. 

_She said Chris....Chris Redfield? And you just kissed her stupid! You are going to get your @$$ kicked royally. _He blinked and pulled away.. "Jeesh, um, look at the time! I'm going to be late for my first day of work, I better get a move on! Nice meeting you ," He shouted as he ran off grabbing his burger, never hesitating to look back.

*~*~*

All Claire could think was_...men... _but this one was different and she knew it, something about his icy blue eyes. She couldn't explain it though, but she had a great trip and met a great guy and all she could think was, _Something isn't right, in fact, something is very wrong._


	2. Seeing is believing, or is it?

A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing but everyone seemed to like the first chapter so I'll continue, as long as you review. I'll try to make the chapters longer but with school, and all I doubt I'll be able to do that until the weekends.

In another part of town, an undercover investigation was continuing, quite nicely.

"You know that picture is beautiful but its not exactly what I'm looking for, if you understand what I mean," the monotone woman gave a seductive smile. The man waved off her suggestion, not interested in her offer. She noticed his distaste and immediately rebounded, "I'm more interested in your involvement with a certain...how would I put this, scientist," The man frowned at this knowing who she was talking about. No one had mentioned William Birkin since his death before his genius was sent into fruition.

"He's dead," the man replied in a cold husk voice.

The woman chuckled and stated under her breath, "That's not what I've heard," and with a beatific smile, the woman turned, leaving him baffled with her words.

*~*~*

"Kennedy, You're late! Do you think that's appropriate for your first day? I expect this performance won't continue?"

"Yes Chief Irons," Leon bowed his head. He'd never been late for anything before in his life, his mind was shattered._ Keep it together Kennedy, no biggie. God I need an aspirin. If it wasn't for that damn tracker trailer I would have gotten here on time._

"Hey, Leon, right?My name is Chris," a man tall with flaming red hair stood before him. He was wearing dark cargo pants slightly ripped at the knees, with a cameo vest overtop of a wife beater tank. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was his way of fidgeting, and Leon noticed his stormy grey eyes. They were the same color of the angels he had met before.

"Yea, I know I met your sister today on my way here, she's the, uh, biker! right!" Leon looked around, with a slight red color adding to his cuteness (not to Chris sillies, to me!^_^). 

"You were going to say beautiful one?" Chris asked with a knowing smirk.

Leon fumbled around with his words trying to deny it but realized it would only dig him a deep ditch. "I should get started on working before Irons yells at me again," Leon finally managed.

"Ah! Irons," Chris laughed a heart filled laugh, running his fingers through his hair again, "You'll get use to him, he's just harder on the new guys is all," Leon nodded at this remark and tried to scurry off before the subject was changed back to Claire, unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. "I'll make sure to tell her you said hello."

"Uh huh, thanks," Leon mumbled spinning around running face first into a man holding a cake. This caused the cake to go flying and land on Chris.

There was a raged howl and at that Leon bolted, not wanting to be blamed for what he did. He could hear the shouts and threats being given by the notorious Redfield.

Running through the hall something caught his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks. _What the hell was that?_ Leon looked out the window to double check what he was seeing, but nothing was there. He sighed, _Losing your mind so soon Kennedy? Get a friggin' grip._

He opened the door slowly, only to notice a small trail of some dark liquid before him. He followed the trail until he found a pool of the liquid all over a body lying face down. Leon knelt down before the body, and it grabbed his ankle. He let out a scream and struggled against its strong grip, but inside he smiled, knowing that it only felt so right.

A/N: And not in a perverted way you sick sick people! Just thought I'd clear that up, just keep in mind, things are never as they seem!^_^


	3. Unborn Babies And Snow Angels

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I've been in this depression for a while and can't really find the desire (or the time) to write. Plus my computer has been on the fritz for a while now, and every time I try to sign in it just doesn't happen. I'll try to make this and the next one really long but I'm not making any promises because I don't have this pre thought out.

Leon struggled as hard as he could from the thin fingers digging into his flesh. He tried to scream but his voice was gone. He flailed until he fell into the dark liquid, as the body clambered over him, he noticed how this 'blood' was overly sticky.

He quickly sat up, giving himself a headache and looked around. At this, Jill couldn't contain herself anymore, and just burst out into laugher, giving up her charades as the dead. "Happy First Day! The guys wanted to play a trick on you, and because Redfield over there, got cake in the face, he voted me, else wise it would of been him for flirting with his sis earlier," she gestured back at Chris who was rolling on the floor tears streaming from his face he was laughing so hard. Jill was helping Leon clean himself off, her touch very gentle..._and stirring, _thought Leon as he straightened himself.

He was covered in hot chocolate_ sans_ hot. He'd never been more humiliated in his how life, _at least the angel wasn't here. I'll get him back, maybe by dating Claire, ha! Right Kennedy? You think that she is going to go out with a skinny girly dork like you?_ _Wake up!_

"hello? wake up! Earth to Kennedy!" He then felt himself get smacked in the side of the head. "Dreaming? Good! Now its time to party, well, we get to party, you have to patrol, but no biggie, not for very long, only an hour or so!"

"CHRIS!" Jill screeched, "That's your patrol tonight, don't pawn it off on the new guy! If you even try that again Chris I won't..." she leaned over and whispered something in his ear, then shouted, still by his ear, "EVER AGAIN!" His face turned uncharacteristically red and he quickly mumbled his version of an apology which was something like, "you're lucky I don't just pound your ass and make you do it, I'll make it easy this time, though, ONLY because its your first day!"

The party came and went, everything overly smooth. Leon packed his stuff and decided to go home for the day. 

He unlocked the door, turned the radio on and collapsed on the couch. _what now, what now? _ he got up and looked in the fridge, but there was nothing. He considered going out but he was far to tired. 

He put on his silkish dark crimson drawstring pants and took off his shirt and lied down on his bed passing out.

__

BRING!

BRING!

BRING!

"Hu...Hello?," Leon answered in a groggy voice, looking at his clock: 4:30 AM.

"Leon," A quiet woman voice said, he quickly recognized it as his mother, "There has been an accident."

"Is everyone alright?" he asked sitting up. Chills started to run up his spine.

"No, its Amelia, she was killed Leon. There was a robbery at the bank she worked at, and it was her last day. She wanted to prove to you that she could be heroic too. Services are in a week, Leon? Leon?" 

Leon stared at the phone in disbelieve, he couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening to him. Leon let the phone slip from his hands and he curled into a ball and cried. He hadn't thought he would have cried but, he did, more than he ever had before.

"Leon?" Leon was snapped back to reality. He picked the phone up slowly, afraid to hear more bad news.

"...yes..."

"When they did the autopsy, well, she was, well with child Leon, yours presumably. They think thats why she wanted to get married, when she was dead set against it before. I'm sorry Leon, get some rest tonight, and then come home alright."

"okay..." he said very hollowly, and hung up, lying down just staring off in space. He didn't know how he was ever going to move again_ I feel horrible now, especially about flirting with Claire now. Maybe it is time to go home...for just a little while_

~~~

Drowning, I can't breath, my lungs, they're burning, my heart, its aching. Its so cold, that it burns, I can't move, why? I need to breath, I need air. Frost has a tight grip on my lungs, and doesn't want to let go. I'm struggling, struggling so hard, but my legs, my arms, they aren't going anywhere. I have to get up, I have to get up..

"Wake up!" Leon jumped up from his chair, he must of dosed off. His family's home wasn't to far from Raccoon, but he didn't feel like driving. He looked around to see who had roused him to see a beautiful angel that he'd seen so many times before, but not enough.. "You alright? You were gasping for air, and you kept smacking' me in the face. Next time when you decide to have a nightmare, warn me, so I can sleep too," she smiled beatifically, with her hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll be fine, just a lot of stress lately," Leon turned and watched out the window. The soft white dandruff was falling to the ground, and he couldn't tear his eyes from it. 

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, _Amelia?_ He quickly sat up and ran to the front of the bus. "Stop! Stop! can't you see her? You are going to hit her! STOP!!!!" Leon cried at the top of his lungs. The driver swerved to a halt, smashing into a lamp in the process. 

He ran out of the bus and ran to the woman he saw, she wasn't there, but in her place something only Leon wouldn't have noticed. An imprint of a small child, curled into a ball, shivering, blue as water. Leon picked her up and held her to him, not seeing the girl but the woman he loved in her place. He wept over her, and held her to him. He wasn't sure how much time past by but he remembers them taking her away, and bringing him to a nice place where he could sit and talk to someone.

"He needs help," a smooth monotone voice spoke, "He is morning the lose of a loved one."

"Did you know her"

"...So well, you could call her my alternate self..." The voice spoke solemnly as she gazed at her previous lover.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took to long, I'm undergoing a lot of problems recently, and am having trouble doing much of anything including my homework. I really need some ideas because my creativity is really shot. And everybody, tell me congrads because my 2 year anniversary with my boyfriend is Nov. 8....thanks so much for your great comments 


	4. Experimental PoV from Leon

A/N: I am going to try and take this from a Characters p.o.v. and I'm not sure whose yet. Please bare with me while I experiment, and tell me if you think I should go back to 3rd person or first person.

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing, and don't bother suing 'cuz 'ya can't get water from a rock.

~*~*~*~

Several months have gone by since I found the girl in the snow. I've grown quite attached to her really, her name is Sherry. She had lost all her memory, and the only parents she has now are Claire and myself. 

I was committed into an asylum, but they let me out on good behavior. They have me all drugged up all the time now so much that I can't sleep without sleeping pills at night. 

Claire and I haven't become a couple, although Sherry would like us to, but I'm just not ready after losing Amelia. 

I usually stays in my room staring out the window. It really hurts to see anything that reminds me of her, but I think that the snow is the worst. Sometimes when its starts snowing and all the star are shinning like little lightning bugs, Claire comes and holds me, so I don't cry. I like that she doesn't make me talk about what I've been through, but she does make me go shopping with Sherry and herself.

I grow bored of the continual window scene and stand. I gaze at myself in the mirror. I've lost weight, to much, and I'm so pasty now...what happened to me? I sighed. My eyes look different from the last time I've really looked at them, they're darker now, with more care, no, concern, and less free joy; joy is far more expensive these days. 

I put my hand to the mirror, tired of looking at a miserable me. I smashed it, I didn't mean to hit it that hard. It lays in a hundred pieces on the floor, I can't even make myself out anymore.

My hand has started to hurt, badly. I need to lie down Where's Claire? I want her to hold me again, she'll make the pain go away. I look at my hand and notice its bleeding, I can't move any of my fingers either. 

I head to the door stumbling for Claire, but I trip on something. I don't know what. The ground is coming fast. I put my hands out in front of me to catch myself, but that backfires, and intensifies the pain in my right hand, fogging my vision with a red haze.

I just collapse, I'm in far to much pain to move. My hand hurts badly. I need to lie down. I am lying down. Where's Claire? I want her to hold me again, she'll make the pain go away. 

I try to call her name but my voice is to hoarse to get out more than the 'Cuh'. My vision is getting worse. The red has almost all but overtaken my vision. Where's Claire? I want her to hold me again, she'll make the pain go away. 

I set my head down on the rug, it hurts to much from thinking. I need to lie down. I am lying down. Where's Claire? I can't think any more the pain is so great all over. I can't go to sleep. Sleep really sounds nice right now. I need to lie down. I am lying down. 'Make the pain go away', I whisper to myself repeatedly, 'The Angel will make the pain go away.' I can't hang on anymore, and sleep overtakes me. 

A/N: I tried to repeat those lines a lot to show that he was losing his comprehensiveness. I'm not sure how well it worked. R & R please!! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers.


	5. Resurrection

A/N: Okay, here's the skinny, I'm going to start writing this fic again, but you have to keep me motivated. If you see me on line  
(MSN: i7h3f001i@hotmail.com/AIM:i7h3f001i) , bug me about updating. I'll try my hardest to do this, but I don't have much  
of an attention span...Here goes...  
  
Insanity of Normalcy: Resurrection  
  
Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars.....I'd own 'em...but I don't so blah!  
  
  
Claire sat by Leon's bed every day hoping that he would wake, but nothing ever seemed to happen. She'd noticed how  
repetitive everything was, a tall boy with a trench coat would walk by every day talking to himself. She wondered what he was  
talking about, but she was always to scared to ask.  
  
Leon had flowers all in a disarray over his room, from his large family. His parents had visited him once or twice, but it was a  
ways for them to go.   
  
They asked Claire if she was his girlfriend, she blushed at the cheeks and shook her head, because she knew that Leon was still  
getting over...'What was her name...Emily?'  
  
Leon's wounds were mostly gone, except for the ones that couldn't heal, the ones that were far deeper than his skin. Claire  
wanted to help him, to hold him, to love him so badly, but it was wrong, something was so wrong, but she could never figure  
out what. It was like nothing was suppose to happen like this, nothing was suppose to be as bad as it was...'or as good...'  
Claire thought bitterly as she tucked Leon in the bulk of the blankets.  
  
"Uhh..where am I? What's going on?" Leon said, as he clutched his head. His eyes were red, and full of suffering. Claire smiled  
at him and took his hand. "I had the weirdest dream." Leon shook his head, realizing, that's all it was, a really messed up dream  
"I couldn't save Amelia, but you were there, and you helped me. Thank you so much."  
  
Claire smiled at him again, brushing his hair from his face. "Not a problem silly, glad I could help,"she smirked as she played  
along.   
  
"Did you find your brother?"  
  
"What did you say?" Claire asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Did you find your brother, Chris?"  
  
"He, uhh...." she paused. How was she going to say this..."Yea! He was right were I thought he was!" She smiled, 'That was  
good Claire! Real smooth!'  
  
At this Leon sat up, startling Claire who fell into his lap. Her cheeks turned rosy, as she scrambled up. "Umbrella has him?"  
Leon asked looking genially concerned. "We have to save him!"  
  
She set her hand on his chest and gingerly pushed him back down. "He's fine, It was just a dream Leon, nothing really  
happened, okay?" She said as she lent down to kiss him on the forehead. She paused before straightening up to stare in his  
deep ocean blue eyes.   
  
Leon nodded mutely. Then whispered in a barely audible tone, "Claire?"  
  
Recognizing her name, she asked, "Yes?" as she moved in closer to hear him better.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Mind wh-" she was interrupted by lips pressing against hers, and strong arms wrapping around her waist. She could tell they  
weren't as strong as they should have been. She felt a rush of many things at once, mainly memories, of her and past boyfriends,  
but never a kiss like this...one that stopped time, and everything around her. Her soul burned with a flame in her chest that Leon  
kept feeding. It began to consume her, engulf her whole, as she could feel out of everything that had happened, at least one thing  
was right...'this'. 


	6. Harked the Larp to the spider

The room was dark, and there was nothing to see but a glowing monitor buzzing with electric life.  
On the screen, two people could be seen holding each other tightly. Their faces were glowing with  
the radiance of love. This was not to the watcher's tastes. "This needs to end. I'm not done with you  
yet, happy little home wrecker..." the women spoke to the girl in the screen as she helped the man  
leave the bed in which he had spent countless hours on. She had plans for that girl...  
  
~*~*~  
  
The moment of perfection hung around, what seemed like forever, but to Claire, that wasn't long  
enough. The doctor came in and told Leon he was quite ready to leave. He grabbed his things, his  
favorite vase of flowers, and they head to his apartment, hand in hand.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Lightning lit the sky, and was the only possible source of light within the small office walls. The  
man sat with his face away from the door, so the people entering couldn't see him, but he could see  
them because of their reflections in the huge windows he had lining the back of this desk. His face  
was handsome, but lacked a common trait that no one could ever put their finger on... His blonde  
hair was slicked back so his long bangs didn't brush against his pale face as he worked.  
  
He was a tall, decently built man, with an ego of steel. His eyes were always sheltered by dark  
glasses so if there was a flicker of emotion in his cold grimace, it would have gone unnoticed and  
hidden; hidden like himself to the world.  
  
A paper sat on his recently reorganized desk, untouched, unmoving, with the man looking over it  
pensively. He watched the picture clipped to the top of the paper as if it were on fire, and being a  
startled child, was unable to stop it from blazing.   
  
The paper read:  
W,  
The guy you've asked about appears to have a sister. Her name is  
Claire, and she's been seen with a Leon S. Kennedy as of  
recently. Appears that she's been taking care of him while he's  
down so to speak. I'm following them best I can, but they move  
quite frequently, so its hard to keep the heads up on them much.  
Sorry I couldn't find more out about her, but she's practically  
unknown. She went to college to follow her brother's tracks and  
become a cop, but she never finished. Complications was the  
reason. I apologize for my ignorance in this matter W. But I  
don't understand her importance.   
A.W.  
  
He clasped his hands under his chin pondering her words. She had to know more than she was  
letting on he finally decided. You don't apologize that much unless you have something to apologize  
for. This girl was his.  
  
  
A/N:   
Darryl-Flowers: I don't plan on updating Reality's Dream unless there is a sudden perk of interest in  
it, with a bunch of people, however, it wasn't very popular.  
  
u r a terrible writer:  
I beg your pardon, at least if I have something to say about someone's work, I don't hide behind an  
anonymous name. I'm sorry if you don't like my work, then don't read it. Its as simple as that. I don't  
know who you are, and I don't care to, because if I did, you would have something to worry about.  
The only reason I'm saying anything to you, is in hopes that you will grow up and fess up to what  
you've done. I'm not saying I'm better than you, but I'm not saying I'm worse either, all I am saying  
is that I have never put a bad review on anyone's fan fiction, because I consider it very rude. What I  
am saying is that I am more mature than you because what you did was ridiculously childish, and I  
hope you get 10 flames for the 1 unfounded flame you've given me, but other than that I don't wish  
you any ill. I hope you grow up.It really hurts when someone insults both you, and something you've  
put alot of effort into.. I hope next time you consider this before you post a rude comment again.  
3 The Fool. 


End file.
